


The Rookie

by killerwhaletank



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasey's been under Tony's wing for some time already, but now it's time for Kasey to learn the true meaning of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingersexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersexual/gifts).



Daytona International Speedway  
February 2004

The sun had barely come up and I was already out of the coach and wandering around the infield area. Hands in my pockets, feet shuffling along the gravel and dirt, eyes fixed down at my feet but not focused on anything. Concentration was not something that I was finding easily on this particular morning. My mind had spent most of the night trying to wrap itself around what was actually happening. Everyone in the shop seemed to not only have faith in me, but confidence, and confidence was definitely something that I had been lacking for a very long time. To top it all off, not only did I have my boss' support, but I also had a mentor.

Pausing for a moment, I stared out at the breaking sunlight and grinned from ear to ear, feeling the blush fill my cheeks. Tony was a man that I had admired for as long as I had been into racing, and to be taken under his wing like I had been already? It was almost too good to be true.

"You're up early."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the familiar voice echo from behind me. I was barely able to turn before Tony was standing beside me, smiling that half-smirk that he was famous for. "I couldn't sleep," I was finally able to say. "Guess I'm nervous."

"Nervous?" Tony asked in return.

I let out another soft laugh, the nervousness in my voice becoming increasingly obvious. "Just... just a little."

Tony smirked again, and nodded his head off to one side, turning on the balls of his feet and heading off in the opposite direction of where I had been walking. I was curious; I could tell that he wanted me to follow him, but I was not quite sure where it was that he would be taking me off to. "I promise it'll help take the edge off," Tony started to say. He was the veteran, and in the short time that we had known one another he had yet to steer me wrong. With a deep breath, I followed him, through the maze of stacks of tires and campers spread out along the infield like a minefield, until we had made it back to the coach lot that we had been parked in. A hesitant breath caught in the back of my throat as I followed him back to his own coach. Smirking, Tony pulled the door open and stepped aside. "After you," he said, sweeping one hand up along the short staircase that lead up into the coach.

Something in the back of my mind was telling me that this was wrong, that I should have just told Tony that I had something that I need to do, somewhere else that I needed to be...

The trance that I had found myself in was quickly broken when I felt someone tugging roughly at the belt that was securely fastened around my waist. My eyes shot open when I looked down and saw those familiar hands, Tony's hands, furiously working to undo the buckle. Quickly I reached to pull his hands away, surprised when I was successful, and took a step backward and further into his coach. "W-what... what the hell're you..."

"I told you," Tony nearly growled at me, as he slowly stalked after me. "I'm trying to help you relax."

"Trying to help me relax?!" I nearly screamed, my hands shaking at this point. "Y-you... you were trying to get into my pants!"

"I think you should consider yourself lucky," Tony snarled, as he brought his hands down and continued to undo my jeans, more slowly this time, as if he were intent on making sure that I was aware of what was now going on. "Normally, I just take. Have you ever known me to ask?" He paused for a moment, as I swallowed the lump growing in my throat, and shook my head gently. "Right. Because I'm not. If I see something I want, I take. And right now, you are what I want."

"A-and... and you want..." I had absolutely no time to react before I felt Tony thrust his hand down into my jeans. A soft cry escaped from my throat, my hands coming up to grab at Tony's shoulders, desperately trying to push him back. But he just tightened his fist around my slowly hardening flesh, and began stroking me as slowly as he could possibly stand it. "N-no! Tony, stop! Please, I..." My words were silenced by his mouth crushed against his own. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, my nails dragging along the material of Tony's shirt along his shoulders. My mouth open in protest, Tony saw that as an opportunity and before I could act he thrust his tongue into my mouth, all the while I could feel him starting to move his hand faster.

"You don't want me to stop," Tony groaned softly against my lips. "You want me to get you off, don't you Rookie. You want to beg me to."

"N-no," I said, my voice nothing more than a strangled cry. "I... I want you to stop. Please, Tony, I'm beg-" I wanted to beg him to stop, but I wondered if he would take my begging the wrong way. Hesitantly I looked up and saw the smirk on Tony's face, and could feel a tear roll down along my cheek. I was shaking my head gently, whimpering as I tried to find the right words. "S-stop.." My words fell on deaf ears as Tony continued to pump his fist faster, groaning very softly with his lips pressed to the shell of my ear.

"You don't want me to stop," Tony repeated, his words carrying much more weight than they had before.

I opened my eyes very slowly, my body betraying my mind as I let out a very quiet moan. He repeated the statement once more, and without hesitating I shook my head gently. "N-no," I moaned. "I d-don't..."

Just as quickly as he had grabbed me he pulled away, grinning from ear to ear as he did, and I could tell that the mood in the coach had instantly shifted. "You have no idea what you're getting into, Rookie. Not a clue," Tony said with a quiet laugh.

I shook my head very gently, my shoulders heaving as I took a very deep breath. "Sh-show me," I said, my hands shaking as I moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "Show me what I'm getting into."

I could tell that Tony was shocked by my sudden change in mood, but he quickly shook the shock off and walked back into the bedroom, the smile quickly dropping from his face. "Stand," he barked. Hesitating I did what he said to do, stumbling very slightly when he reached down and grabbed a handful of my shirt. My hands shook as I moved to pull my shirt up over my head, barely aware that Tony had yanked my jeans down off of my hips. "Good. Now sit." A breath caught in the back of my throat, and I found myself involuntarily doing everything that Tony was telling me to do, and when I felt the bed hit the back of my knees I instantly sat. "Very good. Now..." Tony paused, striding to that his shins were hitting the bed, and he was now standing between my legs. "Blow me."

I sat there stunned, staring up into Tony's eyes as if I had heard him say something completely different from what he had actually said. "Excuse..."

"You heard me, Rookie," Tony growled softly, reaching down and quickly undoing his jeans, pulling them down just enough to slide his already hard cock out. My mouth was open very slightly, jaw hanging slack in utter surprise. A wave of panic rolled through my entire body, and I tried to pull away from him, only to be stopped by his hand in my hair, pulling my mouth roughly down toward him, thrusting so harshly down the back of my throat I gagged. I brought my hands up to push him away, to push myself away, but his grip on my hair let me know I was not going to be moving anywhere any time soon. As he thrust his hips against my mouth, sliding further down the back of my throat with each thrust, I tried to relax my throat, to allow him to do this without hurting me, but still the tears fell.

All I could hear was the sound of my own heart beating in my head, pounding louder than anything I had ever heard before. My shaking hands were now being held in his, as if he were holding me in my place on the bed as he continued to pound down the back of my throat. With every thrust I gagged a little, having never in my young life been subjected to anything like this, and never once thinking that it was even an option. When Tony dropped my hands I instantly brought them up to his thighs, wondering if I even had the strength anymore to fight him off. The sound of my pounding heartbeat quieted, and became mixed with the sound of Tony's primal moaning, incoherent fragments dripping off of his tongue and wafting through the air. For a quick moment, I thought that he was going to stop, was going to realize that this was a mistake, and that it was going to be something that neither one of us spoke of again.

Tony cried out softly, wordlessly, as he hit the back of my throat one final time, tucking his fingers tightly up into my hand and holding my mouth tightly down around him, spilling his release down the back of my throat. I tried to swallow, just as a reaction, but felt more choked up than anything. Seconds ticked by like hours; I had no idea how much time had passed before Tony finally let go of me, nearly throwing me down onto the bed as he did. My entire body felt numb, as my mind tried to figure out what had just happened. I lay there and listen, hearing the water running in the shower, not once feeling the bed around me shift. It was then that I realized that he was going to leave me alone. Nervously I shifted, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"You stay there," Tony ordered, only this time his voice was quiet. "You stay right there. I'm not through with you yet."

I swallowed hard, so hard that it could be heard over the sound of the rushing water, and felt my entire body tremble. I closed my eyes and waited to hear the bathroom door shut and latch before I finally exhaled. This was my fault, I thought to myself. I told him to show me what I was in for. And now... My thoughts stopped when I realized that I was genuinely curious as to what might have been coming next. And for the first time since I had gotten to Tony's coach, my terror was replaced by this curiosity.

The echo of water running throughout the coach alerted me to the fact that Tony was still in the bathroom, yet I was terrified to move. All I wanted to do was try to pull the blankets up around me, the blankets that were already damp with my sweat. All I wanted to do was try and hide, the only way that I possibly could. I felt cheap, and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and forget that I even existed. Suddenly the reason why I was even there in Florida in the first place disappeared. Suddenly I felt that I had not been there to race, but to be used. That Tony had wanted me to make it this far so that he could use me in just this way. As that thought processed through my mind, I closed my eyes and felt a violent shiver run through my entire body.

My eyes shot open when an eerie silence filled the coach. Tony had shut the water off. Unable to move, I simply lay there on the bed, trembling, my arms wrapped so tightly around my body that I started to lose feeling in them. My eyes were focused on the shadows moving along the floor as Tony opened the bathroom door with a quiet thud, letting out a soft, relieved sigh as he did. "Much better," he proclaimed, the smile on his face apparent in the tone of his voice. When the shadows disappeared I felt the bed at my feet shift, and involuntarily drew my knees in closer. Tony chuckled very softly, and brushed his fingers along my naked hip bone. "You're still nervous?"

The lump that had been gathering in the back of my throat was making breathing nearly impossible, and I swallowed hard to try to dislodge it. "Y-yes," I answered, my voice choked and sounding incredibly distant.

Another quiet chuckle came from behind me and I felt both of Tony's hands around my hips, twisting my body so that I was no longer in the fetal position that I had found comfort in, but on my knees on the bed, and facing away from where Tony had been. "You have nothing to be worried about," Tony said, his voice calm but at the same time, delivered a warning that my entire body could easily decipher. "This is what you want."

A quick moment of shear panic was replaced by absolutely terror as I felt Tony slide his hand up along my inner thigh, pulling my legs further apart in the process. Pushing my torso up off of the bed, I looked back at Tony over my shoulder, and very quickly shook my head. "N-no. No it... it's not," I was barely able to whimper. I gripped my fingers tight into the blankets that were now bunching up on the bed, and whimpered with each breath, feeling tears start to stain the backs of my eyelids. "Please, d-don't..."

For a moment I thought that he was going to stop. His hands slowed and fell away from my crawling skin, and he let out a very deep breath. "You've never done this before, have you?" he asked quietly. Furiously I shook my head, glancing back at him over my shoulder with the most innocent look that I could possibly give him. Tony stood motionless, pausing with his hands on my hips as if he were actually contemplating letting me go, but the feel of his fingers gripped tightly into my hips lead me to believe otherwise. "I can't believe you're a virgin."

"Tony, I'm not-"

My words became primal cries of pain as Tony forced his already throbbing cock slowly up past the incredibly tight muscle. I gripped my fingers tightly into the blankets, trying to desperately to pull away, but with every inch I tried to move Tony just moved with me, burying himself deeper, at an almost alarmingly slow pace. Tears flowed freely down along my cheeks and I let my entire body go still, the one shred of control I still had over my body. Hesitantly I turned to glance over my shoulder, to try and reason with Tony even if I was having a hard time speaking, but all I could see was dark. A darkness that bringing an intense pain, that was slowly turning to an intense pleasure. Closing my eyes I could feel Tony's hand wrapped around the back of my neck, turning me so that I was completely facing away from him. "Away," Tony growled, an angry tone to his voice.

"Y-yes sir," I heard myself moan, licking my lips as I pressed my chin to my chest. I let out a quiet cry at the feel of Tony's nails dragging down along my back, and felt my skin start to crawl.

Tony laughed softly. "You like that, don't you," he sneered, gripping both hands into my hips, holding my body steady as he started thrusting his hips harder, faster against mine. With every slow thrust a moan escaped from the back of my throat. "Like the pain..."

"P-please..." I coughed out. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a deep breath. What was I begging for? For him to stop, or for him to... "T-touch me."

Tony's relentless thrusting continued, even sped up as I braced myself with my shoulder against the bed, and slowly reached down to feel my own achingly hard cock twitch against my fingers. A soft cry escaped from my lungs when I felt Tony's hand joining my own, and I nearly exploded the second his fingers grabbed me, and started jerking me much slower than the rest of him had been moving. "Look at you," Tony growled. "Giving me orders."

"Was-wasn't an or-" My train of thought was quickly derailed by the loud smack of Tony's palm flat against my ass. A loud cry was ripped from my throat, my entire body racked with an intense pleasure that I had never felt before. Fingers gripped tightly into the blankets, as I thrust up into Tony's hand, pulling away from him but at the same time pushing harder back against him, taking more and more from him, more than he was willing to give. Suddenly I was not in pain, not the kind of pain that sent a warning to my brain, but the kind of pain that my body craved, the kind that made me feel alive. "H-harder..."

Another loud slap, this time the sting radiated throughout my entire lower back. "Another order?" Tony asked with a quiet laugh. "Goddamn you're mouthy, aren't you." Every jolt I felt surge through my body was a direct result of Tony's relentless pounding, and every hard thrust, every slap of his body against mine, brought me closer and closer to that edge. I thought, for a moment, that I would die from the pleasure that wracked every milimeter of my being. And then, the words I did not want to hear. "Don't... don't you dare come..."

My eyes shot open, words dying just beyond the tip of my tongue, sounding more like a desperate cry for both help and release. I could feel Tony's hips speeding up behind me, his head pushing deeper with each hurried stroke, pushing me and pushing me over the edge until finally I felt his own release explode not inside where I had anticipated, but against my inner thigh. He panted furiously, keeping one hand wrapped firmly around my cock as he nearly collapsed against my back, forcing us both to the bed. My own heart raced, trying to refill my lungs with the air that they so desperately craved. "T-Tony," I heard myself nearly whine. "Don't... don't make me..."

"What," Tony said with a laugh. "Don't make you wait?"

I shook my head furiously. "Don't make me beg." I turned and glanced up over my shoulder at him, but he had already started to get up off of the bed, fully intent on taking himself another shower.

Tony sighed heavily. "Go home," he all but ordered. "If you're going to do it, don't do it here."

My mind seized. Is he throwing me out? I swallowed hard. "But what.. what if I wanted you to.."

"Are you deaf, Rookie? Go. Home."

Sitting there on the edge of the bed, flinching only when Tony moved to throw my own clothes at me, I wondered why it was that I had not gotten up and started running for the door. There was no point in staying here, especially since this was not the place I wanted to be. With very little hesitation I got dressed and quickly left the coach, feeling more vulnerable, more ashamed, and more aroused than I ever had before in my life. On the way back to my coach, I debated whether or not to take care of myself before doing anything else. But I was also told not to come. And I did not want to disappoint Tony.


End file.
